The perfect present
by LuzAlvz
Summary: A perfect gift for Princess Sofia, Cedric seeks to give her to the princess in her Royal Prep graduation. I have not read any fic on this, and that's how I imagine it could have happened. This takes place a few days before the final film of this wonderful series of Sofia the first


* Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the first or any other character in this show.

AN: An apology if you find any lack of spelling, English is not my language, but I am trying hard to review it many times. thank you and enjoy it

* * *

It had been a difficult week, Cedric's workshop was in complete disaster, while the wizard was sitting in his chair with his head in his hands in defeated form.

It was three days before the princes' graduation, he never thought that finding a gift for his friend Sofia would be so difficult.

Yes, the young lady was of noble heart, she would be happy with any present that he gave her, because for her the monetary value was not important, if not, the intention was more valuable, and of course Cedric had the best intention for her .

But everything he thought, every idea he had, was always followed by a "not good enough for her".

Cedric sighed as he ran a hand through his platinum fringe, stood up again, trying to find some idea that could be that special present for Sofia.

Someone knocked on his door, the way to the door and opened it.

-Good morning, Cedric, - said Baileywik.

-What do you want Baileywik, do not you see I'm too busy?

-A, yes ?, and, what is it that you are very busy? - Asked while cleaning his glasses with a handkerchief

-It does not concern you- said still standing at the door.

-whatever. Here is the King's request, for the dance this weekend- said the butler extending a sheet of paper.

It was a rather extensive list, so he should get to work on this immediately, if he wanted to have some time to continue in search of the graduation gift for Sofia.

He dismissed Baileywik who, before leaving, looked at him, touched him on the shoulder and told him - whatever the gift you choose for her, it must come from the heart, she would treasure it forever, Cedric, you are one of her best friends-

The butler's words were pleasing to the sorcerer, because, not having his former friend Wormwood, and also, Sofia every time spent less time with him, sometimes he had no one to tell his concerns.

-Thanks Baileywik,- he said, as the butler came down the stairs.

Among the things the king had requested for the princes' prom, there was a huge dancing fountain of punch, he supposed that this was Princess Amber's suggestion, he also asked for some floating lights to illuminate the hall when night fell, between as many magical ornaments.

The thought that his beloved friend, Princess Sofia, was already a 13-year-old girl who would graduate, motivated him to make all this possible.

He thought about the moment he met her, when she was just an 8-year-old little girl, he smiled at the memory of those moments, when she visited him in the tower to ask for help with his magical tasks, he remembered how his apprentice had done it and how fast she was to learn.

He opened a drawer of his desk in search of his pen to write down the ingredients of his next potions, and found a small wooden case, carefully took it and opened it.

It was the heart made of rubies that Sofia had made, when she was studying for her first sorcery exam at Royal Prep, she had been working very hard to master that spell.

He remembered how proud he felt when she had given him a rating with a golden star, it was her exam grade, she had said he wanted him to keep it, he had been a great teacher; and to think that at that time he was looking to steal her amulet, what a fool he had been, the girl's affection was better than any power.

He ran his fingers through the formation of the rubies, and then, an idea came up, the perfect gift for his friend, she, who had always believed in him, who had seen the kindness that he had inside, that encouraged him to do the things that they really mattered, and she accompanied him along the dark road until she reached the path of righteousness and greatness, a greatness that she achieved by helping others.

He continued with the king's orders, now he was more excited than ever, because he intended to finish his work as soon as possible to focus on the gift, and do it as best as possible, because she deserves the best and only the best.

Only one day was left for graduation, everything went smoothly, and nothing could ruin the work of the wizard, he walked through the corridors of the castle when he ran into the King.

-Your Majesty, good morning-

-oh, Cedric, my good friend, good morning to you too-

-I've finished all the orders you entrusted me, do you need anything else-

-no, Cedric, it's all for today, tomorrow will be the big event, I still can not believe that my children are about to graduate- the King said smilingly.

-Yes, they grew so fast- Cedric sighed- Your Majesty, I ... wanted ... well, I took the boldness to prepare a gift for Princess Sofia, she is very special to me, and I wanted to ask her opinion on the matter-

-Cedric, you do not have to ask me to appear to give Sofia a gift, I know you and she are friends since ... well, always. But tell me, what do you plan to give her-

-good….-

Cedric told the King, and he agreed, Cedric was happy that the King would allow him to give this special gift to Sofia.

He walked back to his tower, to prepare everything, it was already night and the next day would be a long and full day of work.

The next morning, the day of the event had arrived, Cedric was nervous, all the doubts went through his head as they always did, "if he does not like it?" "And if it is not enough for her?".

He took courage, and went down to look for Sofia, after a while looking for her, he asked one of the maidens, where Princess Sofia could be found, she had been told that she had gone with her mother to the village, because she would give him her gift graduation; He decided to look for it again later.

He was in his tower looking out the window, when he noticed the royal carriage arriving at the castle, from which the Queen Miranda and Sofia descended, she was wearing a beautiful pink dress with lighter ruffles and pearls at the bottom, her hair was collected in a pigtail high, it looked very beautiful.

He saw her enter the castle, and decided to give him his gift, he came to his room, he was hesitant to call her or wait for him to come out, he was so nervous about the gift, he kept thinking about the same,

"I hope she likes it",

She was about to leave when he saw her leave her room.

-Remember, Princess, you made rubies just for me- he said smiling as he pulled from the sleeve of his tunic a beautiful silver tiara with heart shapes.

\- Sure! - said a little flushed

\- In this tiara now, They'll fit you to a T- he placed it on the head of the princess

-It's beautiful!- She looked happy, she liked the gift very much and Cedric was very happy.

-Ooh!-

Sofia slid down the armrest of the stairs, while saying goodbye to the sorcerer, Cedric approached the railing and waved his hand in a very emotional greeting.

She would graduate, he was happy for her, she was his best friend and he loved her as he had no idea that he could come to love someone, she was special to him.


End file.
